Onward Autumnal
by SpikesLittleBit
Summary: Chronicles the journey of Sirius Black to Hogwarts Castle spanning the month of October 1993 set during POA, each chapter is from a prompt from scarvesnhats at Livejournal. Will be multiple genres all together, with Angst and Love being prominent.
1. Hollow

**Title:** Hollow  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author:** **plotbunniesrxs**  
**Parings:** R/S, J/L  
**Warnings:** Angst galore! Oh, and is unbetaed until tomorrow.

**Summary:** Sirius begins his journey from the shores beyond Azkaban towards Hogwarts and makes a stop along the way. Set after seeing Harry in the park. Prompt from **scarvesnhats**, Day One. 1,446 words. Crossposted at **scarvesnhats** & **remusxsirius** at LiveJournal.

**Hollow  
For ****oldlight**

He forced his tired feet to pad down the deserted street. Even with his skewed senses, he knew this place, felt how familiar it all was. The wind had become brisk over the past weeks as he migrated from place to place, grateful for the warm coat his animal familiar provided him. How he wished for a place to stay, to curl beside a roaring fire with a dish of warmed food leftover from a family's decadent supper, but to reach his goal, he knew that he must trudge on. He ducked behind a thatch of trees and transformed to see the path in living color, just to remind himself that he had returned to the correct street, even though he would never forget.

He stayed in the shadows as he passed several amber-lit homes. _Honey amber, like those eyes._ He felt his heart plummet down into the hollows of his stomach and fought back the urge to allow a single tear to fall. No, that was an age ago and probably long forgotten on behalf of his other self. He must reach the end of the high street.

He approached the fence of the darkened house and hitched a breath. There was nothing bright and warm about the shabby cottage. Everything around the building screamed silently a warning of evil, and betrayal, and carnage, and death. He shut his eyes and unlatched the gate and stepped tentatively onto the overgrown lawn. He opened them again and finally breathed. This was home.

* * *

"What do you think, Moony?"

Remus quirked a smile and took a glance over at the boy who had grown up before his eyes and married the beautifully bossy redhead his familiar had affectionately called Tiger.

"I think it's perfect, Prongs," he mused. "I'm sure Lily had a most trying time trying to get you to finally put down for it."

A shake of a head and a quirked grin. "It may not be exactly my taste, but it's what she wants."

"Well, if you ask me-"

"We didn't," Remus and James voices sounded collectively, causing the third boy to sulk. James threw his arm around his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"You have your own flat, Pads," James offered. "One that you can decorate with purple shag carpeting and orange polka dot wallpaper for all I care."

"Tch," Sirius snorted. "Like I would ever have the audacity to do that."

* * *

He entered the house. It carried the slight odor of not being lived in for twelve years, a stale mingling of mildew and dust. The furniture had been draped with white cloths, but the rubble was just as it had been that night. He softly stalked from room to room, his mind sometimes playing tricks on him. In the living room, he could see the brightly lit tree, James allowing a brand new Snitch to buzz around the room, catching it as it zoomed above little Harry's head as the baby clapped his hands with a tinkling laugh, Lily keeping watch nearby with a bright smile, and Remus stealing furtive glances towards him as he leaned against the doorjamb. In the kitchen, Harry was seated in a high chair, wailing at the top of his lungs, flinging his dinner in every direction as Remus ducked and dodged, finally getting a plate full of wet spaghetti noodles right in the face as he could hear his own voice roaring with a barking laugh. In the dining room, the dining room… He felt his heart sink as he watched the figures of Peter and James sat at the table discussing with him the particulars of the Fidelius as he stood leaning against the mantlepiece. He growled and stormed out of the room.

He found himself in the tiny entryway and he glanced at the stairwell.

* * *

"Best Christmas ever, Moony?"

"You ask that every year, Sirius."

"I know, but this year's different, you know?"

"How so?"

"Harry."

"Well, there is that."

"It's funny, you know. I never knew I'd think that watching the sprog would be better than my own presents."

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"I can think of something that's better."

"Oh?"

* * *

He watched as Remus kissed him soundly as they sat on the stairwell in the candlelight, before thoughts of deception, and disdain, and betrayal, and _TRAITOR_ became the forefront of their minds. He closed his eyes and willed the image to disappear, but as he opened them, the two of them were still there, clinging to each other and letting out soft gasps in the deafening silence. A single tear fell from his cheek as the image faded, revealing the ghost of James' body lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs, limbs sticking out at odd angles, a blank stare masking his face. Dimly, from somewhere above him, he heard a baby crying frantically.

Sirius bolted out of the house and dropped to his knees, the urge to wretch what little food he had eaten in the last few days shooting towards his throat. He swallowed back the gag and breathed heavily. He needed to regain his focus. _I shouldn't have come here,_ he chided himself. _Hogwarts. Peter's at Hogwarts._

He heaved himself up onto his feet and transformed once more into the great black dog and padded across the lawn to the gate. He turned to give one last look to the lonely little house with the chipped pale yellow paint.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Need a bit of air."

"Be careful."

"Right."

Sirius stepped out of the flat and shut the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment to catch his breath. The arguments were getting worse with each passing day. Gone were the days where it was just Remus and Sirius, carefree and in love, with nothing to lose. They had learned the hard way that friendship, love, and most of all trust, were not only easy to slip from their fingers, it had happened almost effortlessly, and now there was just a thick static between them.

He kicked himself away from the door and stepped out of the building into the brisk October air, pulling his jacket even tighter around him. He slipped into an alley and Apparated to Godric's Hollow. As he blinked his eyes, he realized something was terribly wrong. Something in the back of his throat caught and he let out a sour cough. He took off down the street and there it was, the once bright little yellow house, now standing frightened and eerily silent.

He tore into the house, finding James at his feet, struck dead, the ever present glasses skewed and cracked. He heard little Harry's soft cries and took the stairs two at a time and reached the nursery, the body of the boy's mother laying face down unmoving. He clapped his hand to his mouth, letting out an involuntary sob before remembering Harry and carefully stepping over the body to reach the crib. He lifted the child out of the crib and quickly made his way back downstairs and out the door, cooing softly to the bundle in his arms calmly.

Hagrid had been waiting outside the door, arriving right after he had. He remembered the giant taking the precious gift from his arms to deliver him to safe haven. He watched as his last hold on his humanity disappeared on his beautiful motorbike into the night.

* * *

He stepped out onto the London street, the sniveling man trembling in fear before him. He gripped his wand at his side until his knuckles turned white and he began to stalk to his prey. He was never prepared for what that small insignificant _TRAITOR_ had in store for him. Not until it was too late.

* * *

As the great dog padded back out onto the street heading away from the house, he glanced over to a corner of a side-street. He found that his eyes were still playing cruel tricks on him, because the street flooded with an early morning light and he could just make out a figure trying to stand, clutching a lamppost.

Remus.

He locked eyes with his friend, his lover, his soulmate and watched him fall to his knees, breathless. He blinked and the boy he had grown up with, had grown to love and cherish without a shadow of a doubt, even with the looming fear of betrayal hanging over them, mouthed a single word.

Why.

He ducked his head and tore his eyes away from the lamppost as the vision of Remus Lupin disappeared, the light faded into stale darkness, and he continued down the high street of Godric's Hollow on his way to Hogwarts.

**FIN**


	2. Of Parsnips & Pink Rubber

**Title:** Of Parsnips & Pink Rubber  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Author:** **plotbunniesrxs**  
**Parings:** R/S  
**Warnings:** More angst, with a bit of humour mingled in. Oh, and is unbetaed until tomorrow.  
**Summary:** It's raining and Sirius wants to play in it.Prompt from **scarvesnhats**, Days Two & Three. Crossposted at **scarvesnhats** & **remusxsirius** at LiveJournal.

**Author's Note:** I actually had an idea in mind for Day Two originally yesterday, but I got home so late that I said "bugger this, I'll do it tomorrow" and I left it. Well, I hadn't gotten Day Three yet, as I was at work, and I was actually running through a possible scenario for my D2 as I was straightening the store (I work in retail) and this line about parsnips entered my head. So, long story short, I get home and the prompt for D3 is VEGETABLES! HAHAHA! Thus, the combining of the two.

**Of Parsnips & Pink Rubber  
For ohsiriusly  
**_Because I thought she could use a smile…_

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Precisely that. No."

"But-"

"I'm not going. Not in _those_."

"Moony…"

"They're pink, Sirius."

"And?"

"They're fucking _pink_, Sirius."

"I still don't see your point."

"I will not go traipsing about in the muck in fucking pink wellies with fucking orange daisies just so you can fucking play in the rain."

"I think they look rather fetching on you."

"I mean it. No."

_Sigh_. "But I can't go out there by myself. James is holed up in the library with Lily and Peter's in detention. _Please_, Moony?"

"You'll just have to suffer indoors where it's warm and dry."

"But what if I don't want to suffer indoors where it's warm and dry?"

"Bugger all, Sirius. I'm not going."

"But it's _raining_ outside and I want to play in it!"

_Sigh_. "I don't see why you can't just let Padfoot play outside and allow me to use yours."

"_Because_ Padfoot doesn't have a Moony right now to play with outside. It wouldn't be as much fun if it was just Padfoot and a miserable old Remus out in the delicious muck."

"That's hardly an excuse."

"It would be a lot different if you could transfigure yourself into something like a squirrel or a rabbit or _something_."

"First of all, I'm rather insulted by that, and secondly, why in all of bloody hell would I want to transfigure myself into something that I know Padfoot would only want to chase?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that those rabbits were decimating Hagrid's parsnips."

"Yes, then _you_ decimated the remainder of Hagrid's vegetable patch."

"But, I thought you liked parsnips."

"That's not the point, Sirius… what did you transfigure these from again?"

"Hagrid's watering can."

"Sodding hell."

"What!"

"Does Hagrid even _know_ that you transfigured his watering can?"

"And here I thought you'd ask me what Hagrid was doing with a pink watering can."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"_That_."

"Again, I'm not following you, Moony."

"I'm not going outside in these horrendous pink with orange-daisied wellies just to catch pneumonia, not to mention the worst case of embarrassment I've had to endure in my tenure at this school, Sirius."

"Well, think of it this way."

"Hm?"

"At least we'd catch pneumonia together."

"Berk."

"What if I make it worth your while?"

"You will not bargain chocolate. I'm done giving in to you just because you bribe me with chocolate."

"I don't _always_ bribe you with chocolate."

"The shorts?"

"In my defense, your shorts _did_ happen to be wound too tight, in the first place, and since then you haven't worn a pair at all, and that was, oh, four months ago."

"But you still wagered chocolate."

"What if I bribed you with something better."

"I'm listening."

_PECK!_

"You'll have to do better than that, Sirius."

"…"

"…"

_Sigh_. "Fine, fine. Have it your way, Sirius. I'll go, on _one_ condition."

"Anything."

"Prefect's Bathroom."

* * *

The great dog let out a happy sigh as he laid his head upon his paws and drifted to sleep on the porch of an abandoned farmhouse. He looked out tiowards the muck-spattered field, watching as the two teenaged boys romping in the mud, muck and filth faded away and left him to dream of rainy days gone by. 

**FIN**


	3. A Place Called Home

**Title:** Welcome Home  
**Rating:** PG-13 (or thereabouts)  
**Author:** **plotbunniesrxs**  
**Pairings:** R/S  
**Warnings:** Angsty, and more of me being rightly cruel to poor Padfoot.  
**Summary:** On his journey, Sirius reaches Remus' shabby cottage. Prompt from **scarvesnhats**, Days Four. 771 Words. Crossposted at **scarvesnhats** & **remusxsirius** at LiveJournal.

**Welcome Home**  
**For Chels, AKA spazzychick96**

He trudged on, the ground beneath his paws still muddy and damp from the rain. He had taken to the woods, keeping off any main roads after glimpsing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with his own stark face crying out on the front page. They were coming for him, and he was not about to make it any easier for those soul-sucking wraiths to find him.

He stepped on a stick and felt it crack beneath his paw. _I want to hear that_, he thought to himself. _I want to feel Peter's neck CRACK under my fingers, for him to feel like I did when my world disappeared._ He sighed and shook his head, continuing onwards.

He paused and sniffed the crisp air. There was something familiar about the scent that lingered in the air, even as faint as it was. Wild, and fierce, and woods, and hearth, and stale tea, and bitter chocolate, and…

_Remus._

He took off at a run, his tongue lolling jovially out of his mouth, his tail high on the air. His mate, his lifeline, he could smell it just up ahead. It was a scent that was burned fresh in his mind, even after all these years. The Dementors may have found a way to steal his happiness, but they would not have that scent. They would not take his Moony away. He wouldn't stand for it.

He came upon a clearing in the wood and stopped. Before him stood a small cottage, much smaller than the Hollow. The cedar siding was starting to grey from age, the paint on the doors and shutters had the faintest traces of chipping, and the windows were darkened. He gave a soft whine and cautiously padded up to the porch.

The scent was stronger now. This was the home that Remus had made for himself. There was no mistake in it. He gave a quick glance around and transformed back into the scraggily man. He tentatively placed a foot on the first step of the porch and it gave a creak. He didn't know if Remus was there or not or whether or not he'd accept the stray bag of bones standing on the other side of the door, but he had to try. He knew in his blackened heart that Remus loved him, because he had to, because he was Moony, and Moony promised thirteen years ago to love him forever.

He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and turned slowly, finding it unlocked. He stepped into the shabby entryway and took a glance around. The house was freshly abandoned, the dust not yet a thick blanket over what little furniture still occupied the small space. He ran a finger over a small table, outlining the square where the dust was fainter. The Victrola he had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Remus had taken it with him to wherever his path had led. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but instead of fighting them back, he let them flow.

He glanced up at the tiny fireplace centering the cozy setting room. There were still a few logs in the basket and a box of matches. He set about building a fire to warm himself from the October chill. As the firelight danced in his eyes, he looked up to find a few moving photographs in frames left along the mantelpiece. The four Marauders pulling faces to the camera, James slinging his arms around Remus and himself, Lily beaming at James as he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it even more. The very last, at the corner of the mantelpiece, showed the two of them beneath their favourite tree near the Black Lake fifteen years prior, Remus gazing down at him as he looked up into the honey amber eyes from his lap, the autumn leaves dancing all around them in the breeze. He took the picture down from the mantelpiece, opening the back of the frame and pocketing the photograph near his heart.

_I've done terrible things, most of them to you. Not trusting, not believing in us. Never again._

He glanced around once more, finding the soft couch near the fireplace. It took all of what little strength he had to move it before the fire, but he managed fairly well. He sighed and pulled off his overcoat, and using it as a blanket, he draped it over his frail body as he curled up and watched the fire until he drifted off into a slightly fitful sleep, dreaming of the day Remus would return safely home.

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
'Til then, I travel alone  
And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
And dream of a place called home**  
-A Place Called Home, Kim Richey**_

**FIN**


	4. Nothing's Impossible

**Title:** Nothing's Impossible  
**Rating:** PG-13 (or thereabouts)  
**Author:** **plotbunniesrxs**  
**Pairings:** R/S, mention of J/L  
**Warnings:** A tinge of angst, a dash of fluff, and all around adorable.  
**Summary:** Sirius shows Remus his new flat. Prompt from **scarvesnhats**, Day Five. 720 words.

**Nothing's Impossible**

"Can I take off this ridiculous blindfold, now?"

"Not yet."

"This is absolutely absurd."

"Moony?"

"What?"

"You're using alliteration again."

"I don't know whether to be profoundly happy that some of my nagging about your grammar has set in, or rightly annoyed with you now."

"Just a bit further. Watch it!"

_OOMPH_! "How can I watch for anything when I'm ruddy blindfolded?"

"Hang on."

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"It sounds like… are those keys?"

"There. Bloody deadbolt. C'mon, just a few more steps."

"If you've taken me into a sodding bomb-shelter to leave me to starve to death…"

"Oh, don't get your knickers twisted. I'm not leaving you to die in a bomb shelter… what's a bomb shelter?"

_Sigh_. "Can I take it off now?"

"And just _what_, praytell, would you like to take off, my dear Moony?"

"Berk."

"Yes, you can take the blindfold off now."

"……"

"What? Don't you like it?"

"What in the hell is it?"

"It's my flat."

"You call this a flat?"

"Yes. And, technically, it's not _my_ flat."

"Sirius….."

"Moony."

"I swear on everything that is good and holy that if you have taken me to one of your so-called _friend's_ flats to get me intoxicated so that you can forceably have your way with me without guilt, I'll hex you into the next decade."

"What? No! What I meant was… I'd like it to be _our_ flat."

"……"

"Say something."

"I… it's… it's so… small."

"Oh, it is not. Here. That's the galley."

"That's the _kitchen_, Sirius."

"No, it's the galley."

"We're not on a boat."

"Do you want a tour of your future home or not?"

_Sigh._ "Fine, continue with the tour, _mon capitan_."

"As I was saying, that's the _galley_, and through that door is the setting room where we can build many fires and roast marshmallows and you can read Shakespeare to me as I feed you chocolate-covered strawberries…"

"Are you trying to seduce me with chocolate again?"

"No, I'm trying to seduce you with Shakespeare."

"Well, if I'm the one reading, wouldn't that make _me_ the one seducing _you_?"

"Makes me no difference. One way or another, there will be chocolate, and marshmallows, and Shakespeare."

_Sigh_. "Onward, Sirius."

"Right. Through there is the bedroom, though I highly doubt any sleeping will be done in there, and that's the loo."

"You call that a loo?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It seems a bit cramped, even for one person."

"My dear Remus, there is more to this life than a cramped loo."

"Yes, like stumbling over one another just to try and go into the kitchen to make a spot of tea."

"Galley!"

"I'm not arguing with you over what the bloody room is called."

"Good! It's the galley and that's that."

"Sirius, have you honestly thought about this? There's not enough _room_ in this tiny abomination of a flat for the both of us."

"Then we'll just have to _make_ room."

"I think that's impossible."

"It's not impossible. Nothing is impossible, Moony."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Because… because you're moving in here, with me, and that's final."

"That's not really a good reason."

"Well then, what if I told you that I love you?"

_Snort!_ "Yes, because that would be bloody likely."

_PECK!_

"I love you, Remus."

"……"

"What's the matter?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd hear you say that."

"Yes, well, I did tell you."

_Nods_. "That you did."

"Well?"

"Nothing's impossible, Sirius."

He woke with a start and pulled his threadbare overcoat around him at the sudden chill. The room was unfamiliar, yet it felt like home. But it was not his home, it was Remus'. A home that was foreign yet so eminent.

He glanced at the fireplace. The blazing warmth had died out hours ago and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He carefully tucked his arms into the sleeves of his coat and rose from the sofa where he had fallen asleep with a great stretch. He gave one last glance at the photographs lining the mantelpiece and solemnly bid each one a fond farewell and a silent promise to return with his Moony one day.

As he closed the door to the shabby cottage behind him, a tear fell from his cheek.

"Nothing's impossible, Moony."

**FIN**


	5. Over the Moon

**Title:** Over the Moon  
**Rating:** PG-13 (or thereabouts)  
**Author:** **plotbunniesrxs**  
**Pairings:** R/S  
**Warnings:** More hope than angst. This one's got a happier ending guys, I promise! The prompt made me think of Shakespeare, which always makes me think of the pups, and also of Rent for some reason, so there's a little bit of that in there as well.  
**Summary:** Sirius remembers the moon and happier times. Prompt from **scarvesnhats**, Day Six. 1,169 words.

**Over the Moon**

**For ohsiriusly  
Who made my deep love for Romeo, Juliet, and Rent blossom and grow…**

"_O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

"_What shall I swear by?"_

"_Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by your gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee."  
**-William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**_

He peered out of the thicket of the harboring wood to gaze upon the vast plain of whispering grass laid out before him. The youth in him, the one that was never allowed a chance to grow into the mangled form his physical form he had taken chided him incessantly that he should have been at his destination now, that he was taking too long to remember the trivial past. The adult mind that had suffered long torment within the confines of a stone prison had learned the patience he needed to assure himself that he would be there soon.

The great black dog crept out into the field cloaked in darkness. The gentle breeze had warmed considerably with the humidity the rain had brought. He looked to the heavens, seeing the last remnants of the past days' clouds being chased by the stars to reveal a clear night. The moon, still waning and hanging low in the sky, had begun to show the slightest traces of a yellow hue tinting her virgin white face.

He kept the passing of time by watching the moon in her various phases. In only a few weeks time, it would rise and glow a luminous gold, summoning the true arrival of autumn and a prayer of the brisk cold weather soon to come.

He remembered the October nights at the castle all those years ago, when the moon cut nothing more but a sliver in the blackest of nights. He remembered lying under their favourite tree with his familiar as he was told tales of the different aspects of it. Remus always knew of the superstitions, the stories that the inconstant moon held. A ring around the moon was a sign that trouble not far behind. He remembered, in an off hand way at the time, that there had been a bright halo had burned around the orb for at least four nights prior to the Incident They Did Not Speak Of. He should have seen it, should have been more aware. But he wasn't.

He remembered laying out in Hagrid's vegetable patch with him, pointing out stars and constellations on Lupercalia.

"_And that one, right there? That's me."_

"_And that's next to Orion?"_

"_Yeah. Sirius the Dog Star. I'm the nose. And you see that? That's you!"_

"_That's the moon, Sirius."_

"_Exactly. You're the Moon, Moony."_

"_You're insane. And stop pointing to the stars, you'll get warts."_

"_Pish. That's just an old wive's tale."_

"_If you say so, Sirius."_

"_Moony?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What was that part about the moon again? You know, from Shakespeare?"_

""_O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,_

_That monthly changes in her circled orb,_

_Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.'"_

"_I'd never swear by the moon."_

"_I believe thee."_

He smiled at himself as he heard the voices of their youth echo in the recesses of his mind. How he longed for Remus to be beside him on a night like tonight, running free and wild on the year's dying green. He turned and looked to the thicket he had just stepped away from. His breath hitched for a moment as he saw a proud stag staring deep into his eyes. He knew that it wasn't James, but he couldn't help but yearn for one of his own, even if it wasn't Remus. He could hear the sounds of their nightly escapades, untamed and foolish as they had been. He could hear it in the deafening silence between him and the deer.

_CRACK!_

His head snapped to his left where he had heard the noise. Coming just into the moonlight stood a brilliant silver wolf, his eyes glowing a sparkling honey amber. _Moony's eyes_, he thought to himself. He turned back to the stag, who was now accompanied by a graceful doe. The stag nodded curtly to him as it turned and walked back into the thicket, the doe gazing after her at the great dog as she followed. The wolf remained still, paying no mind. He was focused on the dog.

The great dog glanced at the sky. The moon was still just a shard in his perfect darkness. It was not his Moony, no matter how much he wanted it to be. The wolf finally turned away from him and made his own retreat.

He bowed his head, panting considerably. He felt as though the madness he had escaped had finally caught up with him. He transformed, _only for a minute_ he told himself, and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"Only thing to do is jump over the moon."

He remembered their last night at the castle, just after NEWTs. He had escaped the lavish Common Room party and found his way upstairs with a bottle of Ogden's. He sat on the edge of his bed, fully aware that he was an adult, homeless and alone.

Remus had come searching for him. He placed a warm arm around his familiar's shoulder as he took the bottle away from him with his free hand.

"_What is it? Why are you so upset? There's a party downstairs, and you, of all people, are missing it."_

"_I have nothing, Moony."_

"_Don't say that! You have everything! You'll have a flat, job prospects, friends all around you who love you to pieces…"_

"_That's just it! You're going back to Latvia, or whatever shithole country your mum takes you to during the summers, Prongs'll be with Evans. Hell! Even Peter's going away on holiday! What in all of sodding hell am I supposed to do?"_

"_Well, the only thing you can do."_

"_Yeah? What's that?"_

"_Jump over the moon."_

He could feel Remus' grip tighten, and his soft lips gently press against his. He closed his eyes and sighed as he imagined Remus turning his head slightly to lock the kiss, opening his mouth just so to slip his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. He felt a jolt of electricity shoot to his stomach as he remembered what it felt like to jump over the moon.

He transformed once more into the great black dog and took off across the field. He had to get to the school. He had to finish what he set out to do, and then, he'd jump once more.

_And as a harvest moon rose over Cyberland,  
We reared back and sprang into a gallop.  
Leaping out of orbit!  
I awoke singing  
Leap of Faith, Leap of Faith  
Only thing to do is jump  
Over the Moon  
**-Maureen, RENT**_

**FIN**


End file.
